


Over the Hills of Snow

by Eicartgeorge



Series: 25 Days of Stydia Christmas [21]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Minor Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Skiing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 00:43:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13088859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eicartgeorge/pseuds/Eicartgeorge
Summary: Stiles and Lydia hate each other, and now they're on a class ski trip together. Can they succeed in their attempts to avoid each other? (Spoiler alert: if they could, there wouldn't be much of a story)Title comes from "Frosty the Snowman"





	Over the Hills of Snow

Every year, Beacon Hills High School sponsored a European ski trip for the senior class over winter break. It wasn't something that the seniors had to do, (and it wasn't like they got extra credit for it), but it was a once in a lifetime trip.

 

As freshmen, the class is informed of the trip and the prices. To make things a little more manageable, those interested would get a savings plan with a list of dates on when payments were due. Every year, they would get a head count of those interested, and typically every year that number would get smaller and smaller. Once, by the time the class got to their senior year, there were only two people that went on the trip.

 

This year though, they had a final count of nine students and one teacher.

 

Coach Finstock was already seated on the plane when Stiles and Scott boarded.

 

“I've been looking forward to this trip for so long,” Stiles told his friend.

 

“I know. You mention it basically everyday.”

 

“Well, now that we're going maybe I'll stop mentioning it.” They found their seats and Scott took the window. “Bastard,” Stiles muttered under his breath.

 

Scott just shrugged and smirked. “You win some, you lose some.”

 

They'd seated themselves and Stiles began to search for his headphones in his carry on. Suddenly, he heard a familiar laugh and he looked up.

 

“Wait!” Stiles gasped, panicked. “Lydia Martin is coming on this trip?”

 

The strawberry-blonde tossed her hair to the side as she found her seat on the plane and sat down.

 

“I guess so,” Scott shrugged.

 

Stiles sighed. “Great.”

 

“Look, I'm sure you can avoid her. I don't even know why you don't like her that much anyway.”

 

“I'm sorry, she may be your girlfriend's BFF, but she's a bitch.”

 

* * *

 

Before long, the plane took off, and fifteen hours later (12 and half hours on a plane and a two and a half hour layover) they landed in Switzerland.

 

“The Swiss Alps,” Stiles declared as he stepped out of the van when they finally got to the resort. He looked down at the snow covered ground then bent down, grabbing a handful of white powder and spinning around. “Hey, Scott. Think fast!” he said before launching the snowball toward his friend.

 

Scott did think fast and ducked out of the way, nailing Lydia Martin in the face just as she was stepping off the van. It knocked her back, but luckily Allison was behind her to stop her from falling.

 

The snow practically melted off of her face as it burned with anger.

 

“Dick!” she yelled and stomped past the two boys.

 

Stiles was trying really hard not to laugh, but he wasn't succeeding. The group headed into the lobby and made small talk while they waited for Finstock to come back.

 

“Okay, boys and girls,” Coach Finstock began as he walked away from the desk and over to where the 9 kids were standing around. “I’ve got room keys for everyone. Roommates have been pre-assigned. Lahey and Raeken, Malia and Kira, McCall and Stilinski, Allison and Lydia, and since there’s an uneven number of boys to girls, Greenberg….you’re with me.” Coach rolled his eyes and turned away, as Greenberg smiled.

  


* * *

  


“Ow ow ow ow ow ow!” Lydia yelled as she hobbled into the clinic.

  


“I’m really sorry,” Stiles tried to apologize as he held his head.

  


Lydia shot daggers at the poor boy.

  


“This is all your fault!”

  


“I know,” he conceded. “That’s why I’m apologizing.”

  


“Don't talk to me,” she growled. Scott and Allison exchanged looks.

  


“Okay, fine, bitch.”

  


“Asshole.”

  


“Cu-”

  


“Stiles!” Scott cut him off. “Let's go sit over here.” Scott dragged Stiles over to the other side of the room.

  


Stiles slumped into his seat. “I hate her so much.”

  


“What the hell happened?”

  


“What do you mean?”

  


“I mean how did you both get hurt? I didn't want to ask earlier because she was screaming obscenities the whole way here.”

 

Stiles sighed. “I don't know. I didn't have very good balance on the skis, and I fell. Instinctively, I reached out to grab the nearest thing, and that was her. She lost her balance, and then we both tumbled down the hill. But we sort of went at an angle, and I think my head hit a tree trunk.”

 

Scott shook his head. “Classic.”

 

* * *

 

“So, you have a concussion,” the clinic doctor told Lydia with a heavy accent.

 

“Are you kidding me? My head doesn't even hurt! It's my ankle that's killing me.”

 

“Your ankle has a sprain, but unfortunately I cannot prescribe any strong medication for tonight.”

 

“Well, why the hell not?”

 

“Uh, Lydia,” Allison said slowly, “ You have a concussion. The stronger medications tend to have a side-effect of drowsiness.

 

Lydia groaned. “I hate him so much.”

 

“Jeez, Lydia...the doctor is just doing his job.”

 

The strawberry-blonde rolled her eyes. “Not him. The spaz.”

 

“Who? Stiles?”

 

“He ruins everything. It's like he's out to get me.”

 

“Well,” the doctor cut off their chat. “Make a follow-up appointment at the desk for tomorrow. If you're still in pain, and your concussion symptoms have not worsened, I can give you a prescription for your ankle.”

 

“Am I allowed to ski?” Lydia asked.

 

The doctor shrugged. “Not today, but if you choose to ski while your ankle is still sore, then by all means...take that risk.”

 

* * *

 

“What's the verdict?” Scott asked the girls when they appeared in the waiting room.

 

“She's got a concussion and a sprained ankle,” Allison answered.

 

“Stiles too,” Scott replied, “Well...not the ankle. Just the concussion, but something did seem to happen to his shoulder.”

 

“Okay! I'm here! What happened!” Coach yelled as he ran into the clinic.

 

Lydia rolled her eyes, “What happened, is the spaz tried to kill me, but instead just gave me a concussion and a sprained ankle.”

 

“Hey!” Stiles said defensively. “I gave us _both_ concussions.”

 

Coach Finstock blinked and looked back and forth between the two. “Right..Uh..let me just talk to the doctor.”

 

Lydia crossed her arms in front of her and glared at Stiles.

 

He just looked away.

 

A few minutes later, Finstock came back. “Okay, so here's the deal. He said that you could go to sleep as long as someone checks on you every two hours. I'd prefer you just didn't go to sleep, but since I am responsible for you, I'll do it.”

 

“Coach, I mean.. it's okay, Allison and I can each watch one of them.”

 

“Even if you did it, for legal purposes and job-keeping purposes, I need to check on them too; and there's no point in having all five of us sleep deprived.”

 

“But won't you just wake them when you come to check on us anyway?” Lydia asked.

 

“Well, that's why I was thinking we'll just keep you together.”

 

“What?!” they both exclaimed with annoyance.

 

* * *

 

“So,” Finstock was saying, “the resort was nice enough to give us this suite until tomorrow morning.” There was a living area with a couch and large chair and one bedroom. “I'll take the bedroom of course. I'll check on you every two hours or so, just...try to stay awake if possible.”

 

“This is ridiculous.” Lydia hobbled over and plopped down onto the big chair as soon as Coach had gone into the bedroom. “You know, I read somewhere that staying awake isn't even recommended anymore. People with concussions actually need sleep.”

 

“Yeah, but you need to be woken up like every two hours.”

 

“Uh..did I ask you?”

 

“Why are you such a bitch?”

 

“Why are you such a spaz?”

 

Stiles held up a middle finger up as he dropped down on the couch, and Lydia pulled out her phone. The first half hour went by in silence. Lydia started to get up, and the movement caught Stiles's attention. She stood up, tried to take a step and winced.

 

Stiles rolled his eyes, “Sit down, Limpy. What do you need?”

 

Lydia narrowed her eyes at Stiles for several moments before finally sighing. “My bag. It has Tylenol and Advil in it.”

 

“I'll get it.” He got up and grabbed her bag, lightly tossing it to her.

 

“Thanks,” she mumbled as she caught it and Stiles went back to the couch. Lydia dug through her purse, finding the pill bottle, then shook a few out into her hand before sighing.

 

“What now?” Stiles asked without even looking at her.

 

“I need water to swallow the pills with.”

 

He took a breath before standing up, “I've got it.”

 

* * *

 

“Alright, two hours are up,” Finstock said as he walked out of the bedroom. “Are we both still awake? Both doing good?”

 

“I'm fine,” Stiles shrugged.

 

“Yeah,” Lydia mumbled, “Good.”

 

“Okay, well, if you get hungry, just order room service. It'll go onto the school tab,” he winked.

 

Two hours later, Coach came back to check on them. They'd already ordered food and eaten it, all in silence.

 

“Shit,” Lydia mumbled suddenly. “My phone's dead.”

 

“Mine's almost there.”

 

Lydia looked around and noticed a book shelf. “Are those actual books on that shelf?” she asked.

 

Stiles rolled his eyes as he stood up and walked over to the shelving unit to examine the books.

 

“Yeah, they're real, but they're not in English. It looks like German.”

 

“That's fine. Can you bring them to me?”

 

Stiles grabbed the stack of four books off the shelf and brought them over to her. She flipped through them before deciding on one.

 

There was a few more minutes of silence before Stiles finally opened his mouth.

 

“Can I ask you a question?”

 

“No,” she replied, never looking away from the book.

 

“Okay... Well, I'm going to ask you anyway.”

 

“It doesn't mean I'll answer.”

 

“Why do you hate me?”

 

“I never said I hated you.”

 

“Okay, well then, why don't you like me?”

 

Lydia glanced up over the book. “I don't like you, because you don't like me.” Then she went back to reading.

 

“No,” Stiles shook his head. “ _I_ don't like _you_ , because _you_ don't like _me._ ”

 

“No,” Lydia replied as she lowered the book. “I'm pretty sure it was the other way around.”

 

“No..I think you're wrong.”

 

“Are we seriously arguing over who's hated whom longer?”

 

“I thought you said you didn't hate me.”

 

“I never said I didn't hate you, I just said that I never _said_ that I did.”

 

Stiles paused and wrinkled his brow in confusion. “Wait, what?”

 

Lydia let out a sigh and put the book face down on her lap. “I used to have a crush on you.” Stiles's eyes widened. “My ninth birthday party. I invited you and you didn't show up. When I went to school after the weekend, I asked you why you didn't show up. You said that you were a boy and you couldn't go to a girl's birthday party. And then you tripped me. That's the moment that the crush stopped and the dislike began. Ever since then you've spilled food down my shirt, hit me in the face with snowballs, and pushed me down hills.”

 

Stiles couldn't help it. He started laughing.

 

“It's not funny, Dickwad!” Lydia yelled angrily.

 

“Oh, no. It is. Believe me.” He took a deep breath. “Um... well to start with, I remember that birthday party. I was going to go. I had a crush on you too.”

 

“Yeah, right.” Lydia rolled her eyes.

 

“No, seriously! You can ask my dad! He was working that night though, so my mom was taking me.” The smile faded and he bit his lip. “Except...she got lost. It was one of the first signs of the disease that killed her. We ended up two towns over before she called my dad for help, and by the time we were back it was too late to go to the party. I cried for like a day, because I was so upset that I'd missed it. When you came up to me in school that day, I panicked. I was embarrassed that my mom got so lost, and I didn't want to sound lame and say I wasn't allowed to go. So, that's why I said what I said. The tripping was a complete accident. You were stepping away at the same time I was trying to walk away. I was so mortified that I tripped you that I ran away. Honestly, I've never intentionally done anything to you. I'm just clumsy as hell.”

 

Lydia was silent for several moments. “Oh,” she looked down slowly. “I guess I _was_ the first one to stop liking you.”

 

“Maybe we should just start over,” he said, then stuck out his hand, “Hi, I'm Stiles. I have no coordination, so I apologize in advance for any future bodily harm I may cause you.”

 

“I'm Lydia,” she replied, taking his hand. “I speak three languages, but German is not one of them. So, I've been pretending to read this book for 15 minutes.”

 

* * *

 

The rest of the week flew by. Stiles and Lydia were both feeling better a couple of days before they went home so they were able to ski again (properly this time).

 

As they were climbing into the van that was taking them back to the airport, Stiles was walking behind Scott. He didn't say anything, he just bent down and picked up and handful of snow and tossed at the back of Scott's head. Just before hitting him, he bent over, and the snowball sailed past and hit Lydia instead. She spun around, and glared at him.

 

“I was aiming for Scott!” Stiles said defensively as he raised his hands in front of him. Without a word, Lydia bent down and grabbed some snow and threw it toward Stiles. It was at that moment, that Scott stood back up, and the snow nailed him in the face.

 

Lydia gasped and covered her mouth, while Scott stood there in a shock. When he finally tried to retaliate, his snowball hit Allison. Soon an all-out snowball war had begun. At one point, Lydia caught Stiles's eye, and they silently decided to hit Coach.

 

It was then that Lydia realized, she wouldn't necessarily call Stiles a friend, but after everything they'd been through, they were well on their way.

 

 


End file.
